(1) Field of the Invention
This disclosure pertains to a tray and dispensing member for use in recreational vehicles, vans and the like and which is usually positioned adjacent to the driver and includes portions for storage of coins, astrays, beverage containers, and which has an internal lighting system which illuminates the tray area and operates in conjunction with light piping means which illuminates the change receptacle area to provide an attractive, functional member.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
While prior art devices have suggested the use of trays adjacent to the driver's area in vehicles, these trays have generally provided nothing more than a flat tray section surrounded by upstanding edges intended to prevent the articles in the tray from sliding or falling off the tray should the vehicle swerve or lurch. Various lighting systems have been used with the prior art devices such as small lights located above and adjacent the tray which may be turned on or off as needed. A problem with such a device is that the light often times is too bright and unattractive for continuous use and often times only lights up a small portion of the tray. The lighting system of these devices requires several bulbs to adequately light the entire tray. The prior art has also shown a tray with beverage racks raised from the surface of the tray and providing openings for storage of beverage containing receptacles. The prior art has also shown a lighting system which transmits a light beam through the rack-supporting pedestals which light the pedestals and the openings within the beverage racks.
However, the prior art does not provide trays for storage of change and miscellaneous items which are also lighted through the use of a light piping arrangement. Additionally, the prior art does not show colored-disc inserts which may be positioned at the bottom of the rack-supporting pedestals and which alter the color of the light being transmitted through the unit. Further, the prior art does not disclose an insulated strip of conductive tape which electrically interconnects the spaced light bulbs to each other and to a power source in the vehicle.